


All Dressed Up

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [38]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, Romance, Weddings, bridemaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler hated weddings, yet somehow she found herself a bridemaid six times over.  She also has a crush on her fellow teacher, John Noble.  She finds herself suffering though yet another wedding, and John is there to make things better.  And he might just have a suggestion for all those bridesmaids dresses hanging in her closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> An AU take on the @timepetalsprompts ficlet prompt "weddings."

Rose Tyler's cousin Deanna chose to marry her betrothed in the middle of London's worst July heatwave in fifty years.

It was an outdoor wedding. Rose endured it in yards of strapless coral satin because of her mother. Dad's sister Marian had come to Jackie in tears because two bridesmaids had backed out. Mum had pleaded with Rose. Rose, who had sworn off bridesmaid duty forever, had reluctantly agreed because her mum begged. 

Rose did not realize that bridemaid duty would entail being dragged around to Dee's dress fittings and cake tastings and to the Torchwood Bar to meet the caterer. At least that had been fun. Donna McAvoy, the caterer, was quite entertaining. Despite that, it had been an ordeal. It didn't change her opinion of weddings at all. 

They cut the cake as soon as the newlyweds arrived at The Torchwood Pub's outdoor covered roof garden, mainly because it was going melty. Everyone was going melty. Rose's young brother had gone into meltdown mode, resulting in her dad taking him home early. Pete Tyler had looked rather relieved. Jackie and Rose had been rather peeved. It was his niece, after all. 

The bride went melty at the thought of people leaving her party, so Jackie and Rose reluctantly decided to suck it up and stick it out.

At least Jackie had Marian to talk to. Marian needed someone to vent about her dramatic daughter, and being her dearest friend and only sister-in-law, Jackie took on that duty. At least they could sit under a misting fan and be somewhat comfortable while Aunt Marian ranted.

Rose's presence was required for the wedding party's dance. She was dreading this, since she'd been paired up with Adam Mitchell, the groom's university roommate. At first Rose had been pretty pleased. Adam was not hard on the eyes. 

He had roving hands, though, and thought that being paired up with Rose gave him license to touch what he pleased. Rose had already warned him to keep his hands to himself in no uncertain terms.

He still tried to grab her arse as the song faded out. The sounds of the the wedding guests whooping and hollering to "The Electric Slide" luckily drowned out Rose telling him to piss off and Adam's moan of pain as she stomped his foot with her heel. 

Jack, the owner of the bar and bartender for the wedding, saw what happened and he was at her side in a moment. "Need help?" He glanced at Adam. "Or not...?" 

Adam was limping away.

"I am so over this wedding," she hissed. 

"You're not the only one. Gwen and Donna have been telling me all about the lovely bride." Jack gave her a speculative gaze. "Air conditioner's on full blast downstairs. You look like you could use it. Tell my bartender down there Jack sent you."

"I can't leave, wouldn't be polite!" she protested. 

Jack winked conspiratorially. "I won't tell if you won't tell. John'll take care of you. Go on!" He shooed her toward the staircase and opened the door. A blast of coolness persuaded Rose to take him up on his offer.

********

The pub was lovely, dark and cool. It wasn't overly crowded for a Saturday night. A football game on telly had drawn a crowd. There was a seat open at the bar, and Rose went straight to it. 

The bartender, John, was at the opposite end of the bar, chatting with a couple of footy fans. 

He was tall and skinny. His blue pinstriped trousers were appealingly tight, as was his maroon t-shirt. He wore rectangular-framed specs. The whole look was that of a sexy, smart geek. He had really great hair, a spiky, artful mess with sideburns He grinned and spoke to the customer, then he threw back his head and laughed. 

Oh, blimey, Rose thought. She knew him, knew that laugh. (She heard it in her dreams sometimes.)

He taught physics in the same school where she taught art. John Noble. 

John Noble, the newest addition to the Coal Hill faculty. John Noble, who taught physics to the advanced group. John who drove an ancient blue car and rambled charmingly. The same John Noble she'd had a hopeless crush on since last September. 

Bloody hell, she thought he was traveling. She was sure she remembered that he would be out of town for the summer holiday. He'd awkwardly mentioned it on the last day of school when she'd awkwardly asked him what his holiday plans were.

Rose looked down at the bar abruptly, schooling her features into a neutral expression. Why the hell was he bar tending? Why the hell was he dangling his....sexiness....here in front of her while she wore a puffy coral dress, wilting from the heat and unable to put together a coherent thought? Just her luck.

She resolved to just be a polite customer, get something to drink, make a little small talk, cool off and go back upstairs. She was most definitely not going to blush and stammer like the fourteen year old schoolgirls did when in John Noble's presence. 

And anyway, Mum shouldn't have to deal with Aunt Marian's wedding drama alone.

"Hello, there." A male voice jolted her out of her thoughts. "Rose Tyler," he pronounced, as if he was checking how her name fit in his mouth. She thought it fit just fine and she might never tire of the way his voice caressed her name. 

"Oh! Hello. Hi. Caught me daydreamin'," she stuttered, oh so eloquently. She felt herself blushing. Well, damn, she thought. 

John was smiling, amused. 

"S'okay. Been accused of that a time or two, myself. So is it breaking up already?"

The footy fans gave a loud cheer at the same moment, so she misheard his question. "Hmmm? Well, don't know about that. I give 'em six months," Rose stammered, confused.

He barked laughter. "Well, they only have it booked 'til half ten, so...."

Rose burst out laughing. "Oh! No! I'm sorry, the heat is gettin' to me. No, the reception is still going on. I'm in need of a break."

"What from? The bride or the heat?"

"Both." They chuckled together. "The bartender upstairs...Jack.... said to tell you he sent me."

"Oh, did he now? What would you like to drink?"

She looked at the variety of bottles on the shelf behind him. The heat and the food were sitting heavily on her stomach. "I think I just better have a soda," she decided. 

"Coming right up," he promised. A football fan tottered up to the bar and requested some lager.

Rose watched as John moved with a manic grace to fill the orders. He was tall and lanky. She found her eyes drawn to his hands, his long fingers gripping the taps. He took two more orders as he filled hers. She was impressed. She tried not to appear impressed, but he glanced back at her while he worked, catching her watching him. He gave her a huge grin and a wink. She blushed again, feeling the heat from her head to her toes.

John ambled over to her end of the bar with her soda. "Sudden rush. Sorry about that."

She accepted it gratefully. "Ta," she sighed, before taking a long drink. "So.... I didn't know you worked here."

John explained, "Jack and I have known each other since childhood. Me mum practically adopted him. My sister Donna is the caterer here, and I help out whenever I'm available."

"Donna's your sister? She's great. I met her when mum and I came here with Aunt Marion."

John chuckled. "My sister always makes an impression. Mostly it's a good one, but occasionally....don't tell her I said that," he theatrically stage whispered the last. Rose snickered.

"Thought you were travelin', though," Rose reminded him.

John shrugged. "I was. I've been to Monaco and all over the coast of France...and then Jack called me back. In a couple of summers, though, I'm plannin' a road trip all over America. All up and down the east coat then to the Midwest and Denver. I'll hit every tourist trap along the way to California. World's largest ball of twine? Count me in! It'll be brilliant. I just have to ferry the TARDIS across the pond."

"Pardon? The what?" She thought she'd heard him wrong again. The footy fans were loudly jeering the telly.

"My car. It's her nickname. She's brilliant, I've had her since before Uni." He appeared a bit offended that she even have to ask.

Rose let it go. It was a hell of a lot better than the filthy name Jimmy Stone gave his crappy little car.

John tugged his ear and disclosed, "Annnnd she broke down suddenly and ...erm..." He shrugged.

"Suspended the holiday, did it?"

"Could say that. Anyway....I was available when Jack called. I wondered if the bride was related to you....being the Tyler wedding after all. For a bit I thought you were the bride. Then Jack told me it was a relative."

Rose guffawed. "Nope, not me, that's for sure. I'm not even dating anyone!"

"So you broke up with the one bloke...." John made himself busy stacking glasses under the bar. 

Rose nodded emphatically. "I broke up with the wanker right before the end of school. Over and done."

"Good," he muttered. 

"Yeah," she agreed, before her brain caught up to what he'd just said. She glanced at him curiously. He was still concentrating on the glasses....and was that a slight blush staining his cheeks? Her eyes widened that that thought, then another one crossed her mind. "Oh, no. Left my money upstairs. I'm going to have to......"

"No worries. If Jack says I'm to take care of you, then it's taken care of." John looked a tad relieved to change the subject. 

"Oh, I can't...."

"Captain's orders," he told her. 

"Captain of what?" Rose asked, confused.

"Jack was a captain in the US Air Force," John told her somberly.

"Impressive," Rose commented.

John shrugged. "Welllllll," he drawled, "I wouldn't say that...."

Rose grinned, tongue poking out. "Ooh, sounds like captain envy."

"Oi, I wouldn't say that either!" 

They both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it. 

Rose agreed, still snickering, "I suppose I should take him up on it."

John nodded at her, favoring her with a sexy, heart stopping smile. She realized he didn't know how much he was affecting her. Perhaps she'd have to explore exactly why John was pleased that she'd broken up with Jimmy Stone.

******

John wondered if Rose understood what that thing with the tongue and the batting eyelashes always did to him. She'd practically made him forget his physics whenever she'd smile at him in the faculty room. 

It was like he was no more mature than the fifteen year olds he taught. It was a good the the art department rarely did anything with the maths department or he'd never get any teaching done. (John really thought he was too old for crushes until he took the job at Coal Hill.)

It reminded him of a saying of his grandfather's, "She butters many parsnips."

His parsnips were well and truly buttered, and had been since September. But she wasn't available and he was rubbish around women, so nothing had happened. He recalled that Rose's eyes were often sad, even when she smiled at him in the hallway. That sadness was gone now. 

******

John was busy at the bar that night, but Rose stayed. When they had a chance he popped over to talk to her. Both lost track of how long she stayed. He told stories of how much trouble he'd gotten into with Jack when they were younger. They compared notes on students they had in common. Rose felt no urge to leave the bar when he had to attend to customers. John was pleased.

"So, what brings you down here besides the heat and everything?" John asked. He leaned casually against the bar, his full attention on Rose.

"You heard about the bride, right? I'm not particularly close to her but my mum begged me to be in the wedding. I keep saying I won't do another one and I always end up doing it. Really, I hate weddings. Despise 'em. The stress, all the worries an' the schedules an' the photographers an' the stupid games at the bridal showers...and everybody's always tetchy. That's why I laughed when you thought I was the bride."

"Don't you see yourself ever doing that? I thought all girls dreamed of their weddings."

Rose laughed. "I suppose some do. I've always dreamed about traveling. And if....and that's a big if, I ever find someone to marry, I will have a tiny wedding, or better yet, elope. I won't make my friends buy dresses they'll never wear again. Save the money for traveling on the honeymoon. I think I'd love road trippin' around America. Kinda jealous of you, if your want the truth."

John was speechless. He tried not to picture Rose, smiling at him from the passenger seat of his car as they toured America. He wasn't successful. "Maybe you will someday," he finally spoke.

"Maybe you can be my guide." They paused, both realizing what Rose had said. Her eyes widened. "You know, you could tell me what to see and do..."

"That'd be brilliant," John murmured. There was a long pause. John finally spoke, changing the subject. "I was actually supposed to be the bartender upstairs tonight. But the bride's mum specifically wanted Jack."

Rose smirked. "Yeah. She thinks Jack's a bit of all right."

"Jack's also engaged to that bloke Ianto," John revealed, pointing out a man in a smart suit waiting tables. Rose's eyes widened, then she started to snicker. "Hope she's not too disappointed. Jack's an unapologetic flirt. Ianto knows Jack's coming home with him when the bar closes down, though. Those two actually make me believe you can find your soulmate. Wellll....them and Donna."

"I take it there's a story there?" Rose asked.

"She broke off one engagement. The other one left her at the altar. Mum was really worried about Donna, Then she met this bloke Lee when she was temping in a library. Love at first sight and all that. So, of course, Mum transferred her worry to me, her poor, hopeless, unattached son. Donna's been married six months now. I'm happy for them, though. Gave me a little hope, at any rate."

Rose grinned. "Maybe you're a hopeless romantic, John Noble." John matched her grin. She had him pegged. 

"Better than being just hopeless, I reckon." They laughed as she went to take a drink of her soda. At the same moment a tipsy football fan bumped into her arm and she spilled a some of the soda on her dress.

"Oh, bloody hell. Glad it's not wine." She accepted the napkin John handed her. "See, and another reason why I hate weddings. Dresses you never wear again. This one? Goin' in the closet with the other five. This isn't the worst I've ever had, though. That was when I was maid of honor for my best mate Shireen. She's into peacocks. It had feathers."

"Wow," John laughed. "That's a picture."

"Now, I can forgive Shireen because she was so excited and in love, and they're just sickeningly happy together. And the one I wore in my cousin Amy's wedding made up for it. It was red, and looked a bit like Marilyn Monroe's in 'Some Like it Hot.' That's my favorite dress."

John was already dreaming up excuses to see her in that dress. 

"And the one in Martha's wasn't bad, burgundy...spaghetti straps. Just don't see myself wearin' it again. Gorgeous wedding, though, and she and my mate Mickey are over the moon. Lynda's was just weird. Was a very hippie sundress. The whole wedding was very hippie, come to think of it.....and the marriage ended before the photos came back."

"Has this all been within the past year?" John asked.

"In the last fifteen months. Everybody got wedding fever."

"Except for you," he smirked.

"Absolutely. The one for Sally's was black and I actually have worn that one twice. But, at any rate....I suppose I could sell 'em. Sounds a little bit silly to complain, I suppose. I don't know why I just don't tell people no when they ask me."

"I think you're a lovely, caring friend." He leaned in, giving her a conspiratorial wink. Their faces were closer than they'd ever been. "And maybe somewhere, deep down inside, you like all this romance, even if comes with all the chaos."

"Well, maybe...." she conceded. "I'm not against marriage, you know. Mum and Dad have had a rough time of it at times but they have a good marriage. I know it can happen. Just don't know if it's going to ever happen for me." Rose shook her head. 

"You might be surprised," John asserted. She gazed at him, and she must have liked what she saw in his eyes, because she favored him with a soft smile.

"I might be. I'd like to be surprised." she agreed.

John decided to take a leap. "You just need the right circumstances to wear the dresses again, you know."

"Not exactly a person who goes to formal events," Rose argued.

He shrugged. "Welllll.... I suspect a creative person could come up with some reasons to wear those dresses again....for example, my mum's on the board of directors for the Uni's theater department...and I get roped into a champagne gala every year...." He pulled his ear, and scratched his scalp, all of his anxiety tells out of in full force. He forced his hand down to brace himself against the bar.

"Are you trying to give me an excuse to wear those dresses?" Rose asked him with that parsnip-buttering smile. His mouth went dry. 

John floundered just long enough for her to wonder if she'd read him wrong, but then he answered, in a rush, "I'd love to give you an excuse to wear those dresses again." He beamed at her. She blushed. 

They were exchanging phone numbers when her mum came charging furiously downstairs to see where the hell her daughter went. 

******

She wore the 'hippie sundress' from Lynda's wedding to a concert in a park. John took her to see a Beatles cover band, and she fit in well. They slow danced to "And I Love Her." 

Rose would always remember that dress as the one she was wearing when they kissed for the first time. (They snogged each other senseless for the first time during 'All You Need is Love.')

That was the beginning of something wonderful. They throughly enjoyed their day to day life together. He picked her up for school from time to time, giving the teenage girls of Coal Hill something to gossip about.

Their regular dates for chips and day trips and flowers sent to her classroom were bracketed by all the excuses John invented for her to wear the dresses. He vowed he'd have her wear all of them before they'd been together a full year. Rose was thrilled by the idea. 

*******

John was gobsmacked by the vision that was Rose, wearing the sleek, satin gown from Martha's wedding to the theater department's champagne gala. They watched a student performance of Hamlet and Rose's hand didn't leave his knee all evening. Halfway through the second act she started stroking his knee and he was glad he knew the play's plot so well, because he'd ceased paying attention.

They left the gala early, after Rose whispered "I love you" in John's ear.

John would always remember what it was like to unzip that burgundy dress, trailing kisses down her spine.

The dresses, and Rose, soon found a home in John's flat. (His flat appeared bigger on the inside and Rose was delighted with all the storage.)

******

The dress from Shireen's wedding was a bit of a challenge, but by the time the Halloween party at the Torchwood Bar rolled around, Rose had figured out how to remake it into a peacock costume. She made John into a wise old owl. They won the costume contest.

*****

When Christmas came John finally got his wish to see her in the dress from Amy's wedding. Rose wore kitten heels and a white faux fur jacket with the red dress. They barely made it out of their flat for the Christmas party.

*****

The dress from Sally's wedding turned out to be the dress she wore in Jack's wedding. She had no qualms about saying yes when they asked her to be a part of the ceremony. John's family and friends had become her family, too. 

Donna became the sister she'd always wanted. His mother warmed up to her faster than any other woman he'd ever brought home. And Rose couldn't imagine life without John's brilliant grandad Wilfred. The Tylers and the Nobles just fit together as a family. Rose had never been so happy. (Sylvia Noble had never been so relieved. Jackie had to agree with her on that.)

*****

There was one last dress left when their one year anniversary rolled around. "You know, you didn't quite do it. You said I'd wear all those dresses, but I'll bet you can't come up with a reason to wear the one from Dee's wedding," Rose challenged.

*****

She was getting ready for a planned dinner date one evening when she found a sticky note on the bathroom mirror. "Go to our room," it said.

She obeyed. On the closet door was another note and the coral dress laying on the bed. "Put the dress on. A car is coming for you at 7:30. See you soon."

Bewildered, Rose put on the coral dress. She had no idea what John had in store. She knew it would be amazing, whatever he had in store. Intrigued, she waited by the front door. At precisely 7:30, John's ancient blue car pulled up to the door but John wasn't driving. It was Ianto. She was completely flummoxed. He wouldn't tell her a thing.

They arrived at the Torchwood Bar not long afterwards. A chalkboard by the door indicated that the roof garden was reserved for a party. Jack opened the door, saying, "Go on up to the roof garden, Rosie. Tell my bartender I sent you." 

Rose gave him an incredulous smile, eyebrows raised in question. Jack gestured toward the stairs and she ascended them, aware that she'd get nothing out of Jack. She caught him winking at Ianto, though. Now she was really curious.

Rose opened the door. There were flowers on the bar and fairy lights in the topiaries. One table was set up for a meal. The scent of fish and chips was in the air, and Rose knew she was in for a good dinner if Donna and Gwen had anything to do with it. But she was still confused as to why John would have her dress up to have fish and chips on the roof garden. John leaned against the bar, trying to look casual, but Rose recognized his anxiety. He was nervously tugging his ear.

"Having a bit of deja vu," Rose commented. "Captain Jack sent me. I suppose you're over that captain envy?"

He strode over to her, dressed in his brown pinstriped suit and his specs. He was dead gorgeous. He never failed to make Rose's heart race. 

John kissed her deeply. "You're beautiful. That's what I wanted to say when you first walked up to the bar in that dress." She gave him that smile. His favorite smile, the one with tongue.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself. Tight suit and all," she murmured. "I feel a tad overdressed for fish and chips, though."

John shrugged. "It's a private party. We can wear what we like." He cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. "I love you, Rose Tyler."

"I love you, John Noble." she returned. 

"You were wearin' that when I first met you, downstairs at the bar. Thought it would be lovely for you to wear it again for our first anniversary."

"I knew you'd come up with a reason to wear it. Good job you, you managed to meet your goal," she said, smiling.

"Wellll....I knew I'd do it. And I have to say, I've never wanted to meet a goal more in my life. My life, and my luck changed when you came into the bar. Really, it changed the first day I walked into Coal Hill. I was of a coward then, though."

Rose stroked his cheek lovingly. "You got over it. I think we happened at just the right time. It was meant to be right at that time."

John grinned broadly at her words, reeling her in for another long kiss. When they broke apart to breathe, he spoke again. "I wondered if you've changed your opinion on weddings since we talked that night. One of the best nights of my life. Rather, the beginning of a whole string of best nights of my life."

Rose's heartbeat raced again. She clutched his hands. She interrupted his ramble. "I've always been for marriage. It's just the big weddings I don't like. Does that count?"

John nodded, then got down on one knee in front of Rose, still holding her hands. Tears sprang to Rose's eyes. 

"It most definitely counts, Rose Tyler. Will you marry me? Big wedding, little wedding, whatever. I want you to be my wife."

Rose started nodding before she found her voice enough to answer hoarsely, "Yes, yes, of course!"

****

He didn't realize he was holding his breath waiting for her to say the word until he needed to breathe. He stood, taking my a huge relieved breath, then gathered her into his arms, spinning her around. He captured her lower lip between his own, and she groaned happily, deepening the kiss. They snogged themselves senseless, until the door slammed open and Donna burst in.

"Oi! What happened? I could only hear Sunshine here mumbling about best nights and some such rubbish!"

"She said yes!" John called over his shoulder.

Squeals (mostly Jack's) could be heard from the stairwell. Their private party was invaded by Donna, Jack, Gwen, Ianto and the Noble family. A teary Jackie and a proud Pete completed the party. It became quite the celebration on that unseasonably cool night in July, with millions of stars shining overhead. 

*****  
John and Rose stuck to their guns and planned a very simple wedding in early September. Jackie howled about the quick turnaround, and even questioned if there wasn't a baby on the way. (There wasn't. Rose and John had a long road trip in America planned before their thoughts could turn to babies.) 

They were favored with cool but beautiful weather the first weekend of September. Friends and family gathered at the park, the scene of their first date to the concert, for the wedding of Rose Tyler and John Noble.

The bride wore a short white sundress, the groom his brown pinstriped suit. Jack was best man, Jackie the matron of honor. Pete escorted his daughter to her beloved, with Tony's help. Tony hadn't been thrilled to "give Rosie away," but as Rose had explained it, they'd get to keep John forever. Tony could live with that. He had always wanted a big brother. 

The reception was on the roof garden of the Torchwood Bar. During the dancing, a fellow teacher from Coal Hill approached her with a request. Clara asked her to be a bridesmaid when she married her fiancé in April. Rose couldn't say no. While dancing to "And I Love Her," Rose whispered in John's ear, "Well, looks like we have another dress to plan around." They shared a chuckle as they danced. 

*****

After the reception was over, Donna Noble and Gwen Cooper were cleaning up with the help of Ianto and Jack. Donna was chuffed to bits over her little brother and his new bride. She took a seat at the bar, getting off her feet for the first time in hours. Jack sank down next her, handing her a bottle of beer. He opened his own. 

"So, proud of yourself?" Jack asked with smirk. 

"What do you think? How about you, Captain? Wantin' a salute for your efforts?" They chuckled. 

"You know, the pair of 'em might have gotten their act together. He could have asked her out all his own," Jack suggested.

Donna laughed. "I'd like to think so, but this is John we're talkin' about." Jack joined her in laughter. 

"This whole thing was dumb luck. A Tyler family needing a reception venue? And it being the same family of the woman John incessantly mooned over?" Jack reminded Donna.

"And then the bride's mum thinks she can pull you and we have to have John downstairs at the last minute?" Donna shook her head. 

"Always have a plan B. Always. My plan B was pretty brilliant. Send the hot...in more than one way...bridesmaid downstairs to cool off with the help of the bartender who already has a mad crush on her,". Jack recommended.

"We need to be matchmakers," Donna commented. "Anyways....my little brother and the woman of his dreams are married. They just needed us to give a little push. Y'think we'll ever tell them?"

Jack shrugged. "I suppose if we get plastered one night when we're with them."

Donna considered that. Jack was probably right. She clinked her bottle of beer against Jack's. "To John and Rose....and their matchmakers."

"Cheers."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a really hot outdoor wedding my family attended a week ago, and a conversation with my wedding hating cousin, who like Rose, always finds herself in weddings even though she hates them. (Her own wedding was very small, at her mom and dad's.). And like Rose, she participated in a wedding in which the marriage was over before the photos were back from the photographer. DW fan that she is, she'd be tickled to know she inspired Rose Tyler's negative opinion of weddings. :D


End file.
